Operation Baby-Sit
by Gizmo Burns
Summary: Number 86 has to watch and rescue Number 362's bratty little brother.
1. Mission

**Operation B.A.B.Y-S.I.T.**

 **Barbaric, And, Bratty, Youthful, Situation ,In ,Trouble.**

Fanny Fullbright aka Number 86. Was called in on an important mission from her boss the supreme leader of the Kids Next Door, Rachel McKenzie aka Number 362. As now Number 86. was going towards to the main sector up in the Moonbase. Number 362 was already there getting up from her seat and says to Fanny while they  
both saluted each other.

"I'm glad your here Number 86. There's a top secret mission that really must be fulfilled and I selected you to do this Job!"

Fanny was now overwhelmed, At the thought of doing this mission to please her boss. She says with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Yes sir, I mean ma'am. What is the mission that must be done?"

Suddenly, Number 362 tells her.

"I need you to look after my brother Harvey today."

As Number 363 aka Harvey McKenzie was now walking towards the direction where Rachel and Fanny were at, Number 86. quickly hollard out.

"WHAT?!"

She then said in disbelieve.

"You want me to Baby-Sit that little Brat! And not only he's a Brat, He's also a BOY!"

While young Harvey then sticks his tongue out at Fanny, Number 362 then says to her.

"Look! I have to go on a top secret mission Myself! And I can't look after him and do this mission at the same time. I chose you to do this  
important job...And nobody else wanted to do it, So I'm counting on you, And that's a Order!"

Now filled with guilt, She told her boss.

"All right, I'll do It!"

As Fanny was trying to take Harvey with her by touching his arm, He suddenly starts to freak out, And with craziness in his eyes. He shouts out.

"DON'T...TOUCH...ME!"

Before he was about to get total berserk on her, Rachel said.

"Oh that, He doesn't like to be touched."

Poor Fanny then said to herself.

""Why Me?"

Later that day...Number 86 and Number 363 were both sitting on a bench in the park as Fanny had hands on her face looking upset, Harvey  
with his arms crossed, said while trying to annoy Number 86. to death. By being his obnoxious self.

"Why are we just sitting here? Let's do something Fun!"

She told him.

"No."

Number 363 then said.

"How about we play Hide And Seek!"

She told him.

"No."

"How about you buy me a soda."

Again she told him.

"No.

Harvey then said this, Just to make her Furious!

"How about you can kiss my Butt!"

Suddenly, Fanny quickly grabs Harvey's shirt and says out of frustration.

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE BA...Uh, I mean Brat! I want you to sit there and shut up or I'll..."

Suddenly, Harvey was getting really upset because she was touching him and told her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU IRISH WITCH!"

She now slams him down on the ground and said while trying to calm her nerves down.

"Call me that again and I'll take this stick and give you fifty Lashes!"

Suddenly, Harvey told her. Just to annoy her again.

"But I already have my lashes, See."

Number 86. then went while stomping on the ground. And breaking the stick.

"UHHHHHH!"

She then says to herself.

"Oh, I wonder what The big important mission that Number 362 had to do instead of watching this boy?"

Meanwhile, Rachel was on the beach lying on the sand trying to get a tan, And checking out some cute surfing Hunks!...Back at the park, Fanny  
decided to bribe young Harvey with Ice Cream! In order to get him out of her hair, So she says to him.

"Look Harvey, If I buy you an ice cream comb will you promise to behave yourself and leave me alone for the rest of the day."

As he was now thinking about it, He then tells her.

"Okay, But how are you going to buy me one? The Tasty Taste Ice Cream Company is for grown ups only."

She then tells him.

"Don't worry lad, I can take out those Ice Cream men, I'll be right back."

But suddenly, As Fanny was running to attack The Ice Cream Man and get Harvey an ice cream comb, Someone who was wearing a ninja dark suit. Quickly  
snuck up and grabbed little Harvey, He Shouts Out Loud!

"DO NOT TOUCH ME CREEP!"

Seconds later...After Number 86 defeated a goon of Ice Cream Men thugs just to get Harvey an ice cream comb, She then realizes he was missing?  
but there was a note left on the bench that they were both sitting on and it read..."

"If you ever want to see the boy ever again, You must come to The KND Moonbase and tell no other members of the Kids Next Door of this.  
Or I will be forced to kill the little Brat! Just you Number 86."

After she read the note. At first she was real exciting and shouted out.

"WOO HOO! He's Gone!"

But then again she thought.

"But if I don't bring him back safe, Number 362 will not only decommission me she'll have my rear on a silver platter, What ever that means?"

Meanwhile up in the the Main Sector of The Moonbase. Poor Harvey was all tied up in a chair, And gaged. He couldn't open his mouth to bash  
out whoever was wearing the dark ninja suit? And Franny was on her way to the KND Moonbase to safe Number 363.

 **To Be Continued.**


	2. Last Part

As Number 86. Knew she had to go back to the Moonbase to rescue the annoying younger brother of Number 362. At first she stole another kid's bike, Too travel back to her house and fly in her secret spaceship. As soon she got back home and ran towards the basement of her house. And used her remote control to signal her ship out, While she flew to get to The Moonbase. She begins to call the other KND soldiers up there, But to no prevail.

She starts to think.

"Oh No! Who ever took Harvey, Must of did something to the other kids too? I better fly Fast!"

Meanwhile...The Ninja masked stranger with a disguise dark voice. says to Number 363. who was still tied up in the chair.

"You get what you deserved you stupid kid, And nobody will or wants to save you Now!"

Suddenly, Number 86's spaceship crashes into a giant window up in the Moonbase. She quickly jumps out of the ship, And says to The Ninja Villain.

"All Right! Untie the boy or feel my wrath of Pain!"

While The Ninja Villain was trying to explain to Number 86.

"Wait...You don't under."

She then jumps on him and starts to beat the living daylights out of his Body! And she then punched him in the stomach, And kicks him in his leg.  
She then decides to unmask the Ninja and it was...Her Father Mr. Boss. She then says out of Shocked!

"DAD! Your the one who took Harvey, But Why?!"

Mr. Boss then said while standing right back up.

"Sweetie I knew that little punk was giving you a hard time, So I thought it would be best to kidnap him and get him away from you."

Out of guilt, Fanny says to her father.

"Oh...Uh, Thanks dad. But he's still a member of the Kids Next Door! And I still got to do what's best and protect a fellow member so..."

Suddenly, she shoots her gun and it blows out a net to capture him in it, While she then was untying Harvey and getting the gag out of his mouth.  
She says while trying to be concern about him.

"Number 363, Are you okay?"

He told her.

"Yes But...You should of saved me earlier, You lousy No Good!..."

As Number 86. was now putting the gag right back into his mouth, All of a sudden...Number 362 walks in wearing flip flops and a swimsuit on.  
She then says while coming in to main sector of The Moonbase and says to herself.

"That was one heck of a day off...Hey What Happen Here?!"

While Number 86 had seen and heard her, She then grabs a chair and was about to strike Rachel with It!

As the screen goes black and says End Transmission. Poor Rachel then said before getting hit on the with the chair.

"Fanny What Are You About...OUNCH!"

The End.


End file.
